


Share it with the world

by Hotgitay



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ally gets a pep talk from Jackson





	Share it with the world

“You have a gift, you should share it with the world.”Jackson told Ally after she came to him, telling him how she got approached by some guy saying he was in the music industry. 

“What if I’m not good enough, Jack?” Ally questioned nervously, her head hanging down as she stared down at her fingers anxiously.

“Don’t doubt yourself. Anybody would be a fool to not want to have someone like you. I’ve been in this industry for a long time.. I’ve had the privilege of working with so many people and let me tell you, you are one of a kind. No one has a voice like you nor could anybody write the songs the way you do. You have an honesty in your voice and I love it, it makes you seem more real, genuine, and down to earth.

Be who you are and don’t let this fucked up industry ever change that about you Ally.” Jackson extended an hand over to her face, his hand cupping the side of her face, pulling her head up so she could be looking up at him.

Ally relaxed at the familiarity and calmness she felt from that single touch from her boyfriend. It helped her greatly, he was reassuring her that everything would be okay no matter what kind of decision she’d decide on making. 

“Not to mention how fucking gorgeous you are. You deserve nothing but the best, whatever you decide I’ll support it because I believe in you and I know you’ll figure out what it is that you want. Go for your dreams, you are unstoppable.” Jackson hyped her up, which made her feel good about herself.

Ally was going to be taking a huge risk if she decided on signing a deal with this manager guy. Was she ready for it though? That was the only question remaining. Touring around with Jackson had energized her and made her more confident in her vocal abilities as well as her songwriting capabilities. Ally was a damn good songwriter, she could write songs at the drop of the hat.


End file.
